


Art for The King's Guard

by Takkun (Takeshi)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, WinterIron Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeshi/pseuds/Takkun
Summary: After the death of King Howard Stark, Anthony steps up to the throne as the rightful heir of the Western Kingdom. Pressured by his advisors, he seeks stability for his kingdom in the form of a suitable prince to wed. Too bad his feelings for the newest member of his Royal Guard keep getting in the way.~James Buchanan Barnes, a knight and new member of the Royal Guard, is sworn to protect his king no matter what. When a coup threatens Anthony's life, Bucky keeps his king safe. If only he could keep his affection from distracting him from his duty.





	Art for The King's Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Art for [The King's Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875130/chapters/49619468) by [TheSopherfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/pseuds/TheSopherfly) for the WinterIron RBB 2019! Thank you so much for collabing with me, I had fun !


End file.
